


Once Upon A Long Ago

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Piano, References to the Beatles, night club, singing!ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a Christmas surprise for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



> Written in '08.

Christmas Eve and he was wandering around Muggle London trying to find a night club. Harry thought it was rather odd that Ron wanted him to come to a place like that after he was done with work. Ron had never liked night clubs, which Harry assumed, also included Muggle ones. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth of the club spread through-out his body, as he entered. While hanging up his wool coat he absentmindedly hummed along to the song that was being played on the piano. It was _Once Upon A Long Ago_ by Paul McCartney, his favorite _Beatle_. He chuckled to himself; he wouldn't have even known who _The Beatles_ or Paul McCartney were if Hermione hadn't been playing their album _Abbey Road_ in her car. 

Harry went over to the bar, ordered a beer, all the while still humming the song. He found a nearby table and settled. He almost sprayed his beer all over the table when he caught sight of the singer. It was none other than his best mate turned lover, Ron! The lanky red head looked natural and elegant sitting at the grand piano, swaying to the tune and singing into the mic. He gasped as he caught Ron's eye, who smiled widely and it seemed like he was singing directly to him; like there was no one else in the crowded club. He wiped the tears in his eyes as the song ended, joining the applause with the other club-goers. Ron muttered a 'thank you', and more distinctly stated: "That was for my boyfriend. Merry Christmas, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
